1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to playsets for children that include a figurine, environment and accessories and more particularly to a playset that may be used both in and out of the water.
2. Background Art
Playsets involving characters or figurines with environments that are thematically related to the figurines are popular children's toys. Examples of such prior art playsets may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,234; 4,030,235; and 4,139,967. Some of the prior art playsets also provide accessories related to the environment and/or the figurine to increase the manipulative play provided by the toy. Baths often provide children with a time for play of the type to which the figurine-environment-accessory playset is particularly well adapted. There are a number of toy boats of various descriptions for such purposes. There remains a need, however, for a playset that will afford children an opportunity to use bath time for imaginative manipulative play with a toy figurine while providing in-water storage for accessories usable with the figurine and which also may be enjoyed by the child out of the water. Additionally, the child should be given some control over how a part of the playset floats in the water to stimulate the child's interest and provide some educational benefit.